Little red riding Hood and the big bad Youko
by tiny teeth
Summary: Have you ever heard of a fractured fairy tale, well this thing is so fractured the only thing resembling the orginal is a red hood, a basket and walking through the woods. Slight Yaoi


DISCLAIMERS- "Like, oh my god I totally don't own this. But there are these totally cool pair of shoes that, you know in the mall, remined me of this story. So now I own them, so like I kind like you know feel I own like the story. O but in no way could I ever own the character or the show because like they are always fighting, you know and getting all bloody like and that is just so 'eeww'.  
  
SUMMARY- A twisted take on Little Red Riding Hood very short and forgive me for the ooc but hey what are fanfics for. YAOI (however if yaoi was a thunderstrom this little thing would be a sprinkle.)  
  
TITLE- Little Red riding Hood and the Big Bad Youko   
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
Yukina was tucking the last peice of cake next to the bottles of sake. She was packing a little basket of goody for Hiei to bring back to Mukuro. "Are you ready? " she calls to him  
  
"I am not wearing this!" he shouts back from the room.  
  
"Come on" she begs. She smile and successfully holds back a chuckle as Hiei come out of the room with a long cape and a hood tied aound his neck to make matters worse it was bright red. He lifts up the back throws it around to the front and plops down on the couch holding the excess material in his lap.  
  
"I don't know why I am doing this." Hiei grummbles  
  
"Because, dear brother she has always treated you so well and I think it was about time you thanked her." Yukina smiles extending her arm out handing the full basket to Hiei. He stand up walks over to his sister and grabs the basket.  
  
"But do I have to wear this god awful thing?" he complains tugging at the garments huge single button and hood strings under his chin.  
  
"Yes, you do she made it for you and I am fairy sure she would enjoy seeing you in it." she says as she ties the hood back up.  
  
"But it's red" Hiei whined "How am I supose to hide in the shadows in this. This thing on my back?"   
  
"Look" Yukina says getting a bit peeved at her brother idiol complants. "If the enemy does come, you could always lay down on the ground and pretend you are a huge pool of blood."   
  
"Hmm" Hiei give his sister a small kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.  
  
"Remember what I told you eariler."  
  
"Yes, mother watch out for a big bad youko"  
  
Every thing was going along just great. Hiei was thinking of all the ways he could kill a deamon with a pocket knife, a apple and bubblegum, when he hears a smooth cool voice beckon him "Hello"  
  
"Who?" Hiei ask as he spins around. Lingering in the shadow leaning against a tree is a almost 7 foot tall figure with long silver hair. He step out from the shade of the tree and Hiei notices this very tall and very handsome deamon is sporting a pair of fuzzy ears and a wagging tail.  
  
" Ooo, I see you are caring a basket of goodies" Youko Kurama say slinking closer to the traveler. "What's inside it ?" he asks tring to peek inside the basket.  
  
"Stuff" Hiei says emotionlessly  
  
"Can I see your 'stuff '" he trys to ask innocently but fails miserably  
  
"No, you may not." Hiei say pulling his basket close to his chest and wraping his cloak closer this body. "Plus I am on my way to Mur...." he stops midsentence remember what his sister had told him about the big bad Youko. "Aw, shit, nevermind I gotta go"he say as he begins to walk off. The Youko just smiles. Hiei walks in one direction along the well worn path and Youko Kurama gleefully sprints in another dircetion throught the woods.  
  
"Ah, got here frist" says the some what tired and slightly panting youko "Now to get the bionic women out of the house". He walks up to the gate guard and blows some dust into his face in less then second the guard is knock out. Kurama cautiously walks down the halls until he finds Mukuro's chamber door. He pushes he door open.  
  
A very suprised and majorly pissed women glared at him "What is the meaning of this intrusion kitsune." she demands.   
  
Kurama quickly thinks up an excuse and put his plan into action. "Muruko, I got to tell you the other leader are taking bad about you behind your back." Kurama says with thick layer a concern "Yomi said he might be blind but with that crooked fake eye you have when you talk to someone they are constantly looking over thier shoulder trying to figure out what the fuck you are looking at. Razien says he might be hungry but if by chance you turned in to a human and his vow never to eat humans was lifted he would rather be a vegan." not suprisingly Mukuro jumps up grabs her coat and sets off for a a little game of "Kick Ass"  
  
"Well, that done now to get ready for that little thing I saw in the woods earlier"  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Mukuro" a voice called   
  
"Damn that was quick" Kurama says as he jumps into the bed pulling the covers up.  
  
"Here I brought you some stuff hope you like it." Hiei says placing the basket on the table closet to the door before walking over to the bed. "What's up with the ears Muruko?" Hiei shout tugging on the furry thing.  
  
"All the better to hear you with my dear" the youko says them mummbles 'yeah to hear you sceam'. Kurama gently removes Hiei hands from his fuzzy ears, as soon as Hiei see Kurama's hands.  
  
"Damn, women you got some big hands" Hiei says   
  
"All the better to hold you my dear" Youko says with a smile. "More like hold you down," he adds silently to himself as he tucks his hands back under the covers. Curious Hiei grabs the cover and yaks them back.  
  
"Great Emna oh mighty, now that is one big......." Hiei tryed to finish but is dragged into bed but a very friendly Youko.  
  
~Later~  
  
Two figures sit in bed eating cake and sipping sake.  
  
"Well, now I know why people call you The Big Bad Youko" Hiei says stuffing another bite of cake in his mouth.  
  
"Yep, and I know why your called Little Red Riding Hood" Kurama smile as he takes another hit of the almost empty sake bottle.  
  
"Yes, and you both are going to find out why they call me the Bionic Male Demon Slayer." a extremly anger female voice interupts.  
  
"But no one calls you that." Hiei remarks  
  
"Oh, they will once I get done with you two" Mukuro says   
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok I got that out of my system now back to my work at hand. 


End file.
